


A Reward fitting for an Ace

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Best way to train [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Tendou Satori, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cry during sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Tendou Satori, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Goshiki Tsutomu, Wet & Messy, btw heavy on the spit kink, the fluff was turned dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Tendou rewards Goshiki for his hard work to becoming the ace of Shiratorizawa.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Best way to train [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Reward fitting for an Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a disgusting represention of a kink I have and help me write another Shiratorizawa fic that I've been struggling with. *I did not forget* Sadly this fic only did one of those things.
> 
> P.S.: I don't suggest using only spit as lube because it might hurt your booty (unless that's what you're in to ;))

Goshiki was hard working. It was a fact everyone knew, especially Tendo. The others would say that he babied Goshiki too much and he gave him too much praise but he saw what others didn’t. He stays at night for extra practice, newly formed calluses and bruises on his arm from hand practice. Goshiki indeed was an ace in the making.

“Tsutomu, are you staying for extra practice?” 

“Yes Ten- I mean Satori-san I want to work on my receives today.”

“Really now don’t you think it would be easier if you had some help?”

“Yeah well I asked Eita-san but he said no,” Goshiki pouts slightly.

“Semi-Semi,” Tendou shouts from across the gym. “Did you say ‘no’ that you wouldn’t help our ace to be with his receives?”

“I mean yeah we have like 3 exams tomorrow and we were going to study together.”

“Oh well, change of plans. You and Toshi-kun can get started without me and I’ll meet you in our dorm room. Is that okay with you Wakatoshi?”

“That is fine. I hope you and Goshiki have a beneficial practice.”

“You baby him, you baby him a lot. You're just going to drop a study session because he wants extra practice.” 

“You shouldn’t worry about it Eita. Satori and Goshiki just want to better themselves when they are done. He'll join us to study,” Ushijima says, walking toward his dorm room.

“You are too calm about this,” he says following after him.

“You are not calm enough,” Ushijima replies. The two bicker- well Semi bickers, Ushijima just answer as monotone as he always does.

“Those two am I right?”

“Satori-san why did you choose to stay with me?” Goshiki asks nervously. “I-I mean don’t get me wrong I’m glad but why me.”  
“Because why not?”

“Huh?”

“Well you're always working and training for long hours and don’t think I didn’t see you trying to spike those last two balls with your left hand. You're going to make a great ace one day here at Shiratorizawa.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do. I base all my decisions on my instincts and this one here tells me to bet all my money on it.” Goshiki blushes darkly, almost matching the others' hair.

“You baby me, Satori-san.”

“Nonsense I just treat you the way you should be; future ace.” Tendou whispers the last in his ear. A wide smile forming on his face when he sees the first year shiver as a reaction.

“Well let’s get started then,” Tendou picks up a stray ball and spins it in his hands.

“How far do you usually go up to?”

“50 for the most part but if I mess up I start again,” Tendou drops the ball flabbergasted.

“Really?” he says, picking up the first year's arms. “I suspected you work trained hard but 50 and on an account if you mess up; Tsutomu how many times do you mess up per night?”

“Once or twice but that’s only because be arms start to hurt around thirty but I promise I’m-”

“You're not practicing today,” Tendou suddenly declares.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“You taking the day off tonight follow me,” Tendou pulls Goshiki off the court and sits him in his lap on the gym floor.

“Satori-san?”

“Hush baby ace just relax a little.” Tendou guides the boy until he’s leaning on his chest, then he picks one of his over calloused hands and starts to massage it slowly. Goshiki moans softly and closes his eyes as he feels the experienced hand squeeze and rubs his overworked hands.

“Feels good right?”

“Yeah,” he says softly. He couldn’t bring himself to say else in his state, his mind was mush in Tendou’s hands and he wasn’t fighting it. It was only when he felt a soft pair of lips on his neck did he open his eyes slightly.

"Keep your eyes closed little ace, I'll make you feel good. Unless you don't want to," he pulls back slightly when he hears whine from Goshiki.

"Don't stop please," he begs.

"As you wish," Tendou's lips find his neck again only now sucking with a motive. His new passion forces a loud moan out of Goshiki's mouth before he's whining again. 

“Is this not enough for you?” He says teasingly in the shell of his ear.

“Please c-can I be inside you?”

“You have such a pure mouth, but tell me little ace are you as pure as your mouth is?”

“Yeah,” he blushes embarrassed.

“Don’t be shy. I feel honored that the little ace wants me to be his first. I’ll talk you through it.” Tendou switches their position lowering his gym shorts and bottoms before he’s straddling the younger. 

“First little ace I have to be stretched out so open your pretty little mouth for- yeah just like that,” Tendou holds the base of Goshiki’s mouth open while his other hand slips 3 fingers into his mouth. The first year moans around his fingers sweetly; feeling some of his spit spill from in his mouth.

“Aww look at that,” Tendou coos. “You look so cute with spit running down your face. Let me just,” he cuts himself off to pull his fingers out of his mouth. Gently Tendou caresses the boy with his spit covered fingers. “Look at you; so pretty. Covered in your own spit.” Tendou plops a messy open mouthed kiss on his lips, lapping up the dribble that threatened to spill over. He takes his spit covered fingers and pokes it at his entrance.

“I want you to watch my face as I stretch myself for you little ace. Every twitch move and moan I make I want to to see it, okay?” Goshiki nods, memorized as he watches Tendou push the first finger in. Just as Tendou said he watched everything; they lock eyes with each.

“Good boy. O-open your mouth for me again. I wanna paint your face again.” Goshiki follows his orders immediately. He'd never thought he would even consider letting someone cover him in spit but with Tendou it feels right in a way. Tendou takes his free hand and scoops up whatever’s pooled on his tongue.

“You look so pretty letting me do this to your face.” By the time Tendou finished stretching himself Goshiki was shining in his own spit. He felt disgusting but in the best way. 

“Raise your hips,” Tendou pulls down Goshiki’s gym shorts exposing his red hard cock.

“I bet you didn’t know you’d get this hard just being covered in your own spit did you?”

Goshiki blushes deeply, “no not really, but I like it.” He says quietly.

“You what? I couldn’t hear you,” Tendou teases.

“I like being messy,” he says a little louder.

“I know you do little ace-” Tendou cuts himself off to spit in his hand before grabbing Goshiki’s cock and slicking him up. “As I was saying little ace I know you like to be a mess because~” he says line them up together. “I like making a mess out of you,” he sings before he impales himself on to the throbbing member. 

“A-ah,” he screams from the unexpected heat surrounding him. “Sa-Satori-san you so-so tight,” he says horsley.

“Thanks little ace but you’re just big,” Tendou says winded. Goshiki blushes at his complement. The two sit in silence as Tendou sits and adjusts to the size. When he feels ready he bounces experimentally in Goshiki’s lap. 

“That feels great, little ace. You work so hard,” Tendou says, rocking in Goshiki’s hips. “So this time let me do the hard work for you,” Tendou pauses for a moment and kisses him deeply. So it was true he babied him, but who wouldn’t? Besides Goshiki, Tendou might just be the only other person who understands how hard he’s working to shine underneath Ushijima’s huge shadow. Constantly and repeatedly working and training; going as far as to learning to spike with both hands. That’s a feat that not even Ushijima could accomplish. So yeah he babied the first year, but he deserves it.

When Tendou pulls away he locks eyes with Goshiki’s watery ones. “Don’t cry little ace,” he coos.

“But why are you being so-”

“Hush, you thinking about it too much just enjoy this,” Tendou bounces slightly causing Goshiki to let out a mix of a scream and a cry. “That’s it little ace you can let it out,” Tendou encourages picking up his pace.

“I… I can’t- ah fuck,” his cries echo throughout the gym along with the impact of Tendou’s thighs hitting his. Goshiki continues to babble out parts of ‘I can’t’ and ‘why’ as Tendou consolds him.

“You ah- deserve everything little ace.” Tendou takes whatever’s falling from mouth and smears it back on his face. His touch is kind and caring moving around Goshiki’s face as if he’s painting; even if it was with spit. He hears Goshiki moan at the feeling before his cock twitches inside of him.

“Are you about to cum little ace?”

“Y-yes, please. Can I please cum inside you? You just- just feel so good, cum in you please?”

“Of course you can,” Tendou hisses slightly as he grabs his own cock; pumping to the rhythm he’s set. Tendou took the babbling boy to his mouth swallowing his scream as he came. Feeling his cum shoot inside him Tendou came silently making a mess on their chest. 

“You wanna try?” Goshiki tiredly nodded and opened his mouth when Tendou scooped off a bit of cum and brought it to his lips. He moaned softly at the taste before he was fed more.

“Alright all done. Try not to fall asleep until I come back,” Goshiki made a noise to confirm he heard but his eyes drooped anyway. He heard Tendou chuckle before his fading steps. When Tendou came back he took a wet towel and whipped off the mess on Goshiki’s face and chest before putting his clothes back on. Then he took the tired boy in his arms and carried him to his dorm room. He knocked on the door until Eita opened it.

“Shh the little ace here fell asleep during practice,” he lies.

“So you couldn’t take him to his room?”

“No Semi-Semi I didn’t want him to be left in the hands of a stranger now so I can lay him down.” Tendou makes a motion with his head to move and Eita steps out the way. Tendou quietly greets Ushijima laying Goshiki on their bunk bed. 

“How was extra training?” Ushijima whispers as Tendou sits down on the floor next to him.

“Rewarding,” he says with a sigh and the 3 of them study the rest of the night away.


End file.
